Unintended
by SelenaEde
Summary: Zexion is stuck in a meaningless relationship and longs to be with the one he truly loves.


**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Kingdom Hearts! I don't even own a copy of the game for gods sake! I also do not own the song Unintended or Muse the band that sings it.

Ok, this was written for me friend Jessica AKA erthgrl9870. She requested this story and I wrote it, cause I do that sometimes. She loved it which is why it's up here. To keep her happy. I'm not prticularly happy with it, but whatever. It's here, deal with it. Yes, i knwo it has lyrcis in there, and if it bothers people, just tell me and I'll get rid of them or soemthing, K? K.

**Unintended**

****

_**You could be my unintended, Choice to live my life extended, You could be the one I'll always love**_

Oh dear god, my life sucks. I don't believe it could get any worse. I run from his room, tears running down my cheeks. How could he do this to me again? All I ever did was try my hardest to love him despite how much of an asshole he was and how much I despised him. I hate him, so much. He's forced me into this relationship, and now he has the nerve to hurt me so much!

"Zexion!" I hear him call from behind me. Let him call. I keep running I just need to get away.

I continue on my run, my short legs going as fast as they can. I need to put so much distance between myself and him as possible. The other side of the world doesn't seem far enough right now. I just want to go and die. Go and end it all. But I won't, I know I won't. I know I can't. So I continue to run.

_**You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions, You could be the one I'll always love**_

Xemnas. Our fearless leader. He did this to me. He always does this to me. He wants me, and of course because he's leader he gets me. He always gets what he wants, and when he doesn't he whines and bitches just like a big spoiled brat. The brat that he is.

I just don't get it, if he wants me as much as he says why does he do it? If he 'loves' me why does he hurt me? Why does he abuse me? Physically. Emotionally. It makes no difference to him.

I finally see the tree in front of me, and start to slow down, finally realizing how out of breath I was. I reach the tree, my destination, and rest a hand on its trunk. I lean on it and catch my breath. As I'm standing there, panting I realize how much my cheek was still throbbing. I brushed my fingers against it and wince as a sharp burst of pain goes through it.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can, But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**_

I know that there's a mark there and chances are there will be a bruise too. As I stand there I remember the feel of his hand slapping my cheek and the anger flared. I'll kill him. I will… no, I won't kill him. If I did the rest of the Organization would shun me, and I couldn't bear that. I couldn't bear the loss of Demyx. I love him.

That's why I put up with Xemnas and his bullshit. I do it for Demyx. I love Demyx, and the thought of me having to leave the Organization and him behind because I reject Xemnas tears me apart inside. I could never leave Demyx, ever. Even though we're not together, and I have no idea if he loves me back, it doesn't matter. I know I love him, and just being here with him is good enough for me.

Life without Demyx would be nothing. Nothing at all.

_**First there was the one who challenged, All my dreams and all my balance, He could never be as good as you**_

Maybe that's why Xemnas does it. Why he hurts me. Because he knows I don't love him and I never will. Because he knows I love Demyx. Maybe that's what makes him so full of rage and willing to hurt me. It would explain everything.

Xemnas, so full of his jealousy and rage. Hard to imagine he doesn't have a heart. It pains me to be with that asshole, but still it's Demyx I risk losing if I reject our leader. Man, I'd do anything for that guy, even though he doesn't know it.

"Oh god," I moan. "Why is life so damn complicated?"

I slump down against the tree's trunk and look out over the view. That's why I loved this tree. I loved the view. The water, the ocean, big and blue… it reminds me of Demyx…

_**You could be my unintended, Choice to live my life extended, You should be the one I'll always love**_

I sigh and continue to stare out at the ocean, lost in my thoughts of Demyx. Lost in my hopes. Lost in my dreams. Lost in my wants. Lost in my needs.

I imagine what it would be like to actually have the man that I want. To call him my own. To kiss him.

"Zexion?" a quiet, familiar voice asked from behind me, startling me out of my daydreams. My heart flutters as I realize who it is. "Are you ok?"

"D-Demyx," I stutter. Smooth move, stuttering. God, I am such a loser.

"Yeah, it's me," the blond mullet haired man of my dreams says as he moves so that he's standing in front of me. "You ok?" he repeats.

"I'm fine," I say and look up at him, fighting not to get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. Those blue eyes that are trained on my cheek… those blue eyes that look horrified… I quickly realize what it is he's staring at and quickly hide my red marked cheek, but the damage is done.

"No," Demyx said, kneeling down in front of me. "You're not ok." He moved my hand away from my cheek and inspected it. My heart was going a mile a minute, no second as I tried to hide the effect he was having on me. As he inspected my cheek, his one hand never left mine and I started to blush. Luckily for me, my cheek was already red so he didn't notice.

"Oh god Zex," Demyx said, looking at me worriedly. "What did he do to you?"

"It… uh, it's a long story," I say, not really wanting to explain mine and Xemnas's argument to the man I truly loved.

"Well I have time," Demyx said, sitting down beside me. "So spill it."

I look at Demyx, ready to protest, but one look at him and I can't, so instead I sigh and start to explain.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can, But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**_

I explained to Demyx how me and Xemnas got into an argument about gaining Hearts, and taking care of the Sora boy. I told him about my opinion that there's the possibility that we didn't have hearts for a reason. That maybe we didn't need them. I told Demyx how he had laughed at me. I then backed up my argument with how we all seemed to have no trouble having 'feelings', or at least I didn't. And Axel didn't. And a bunch of the others didn't. So maybe we weren't meant to have hearts. Then Xemnas started raving about how I couldn't possibly have feelings other wise I would love him more, like he loves me. And how he then started to insult me. And topped it all off with a slap to my face.

My love sat there stunned as I relayed the gist of what happened to him. He just stared at me with those big blue eyes of his. I looked down, both embarrassed and worried that he would have the same reaction as Xemnas. I feared I had said too much.

"That," Demyx said. "That is just awful Zex! I am so sorry!" With that Demyx wrapped his arms round me and pulled me into a hug, making me smile despite of myself. God I love him. But I couldn't have him. As long as Xemnas was still pulling this shit, I could never have him. And while I was wrapped in Demyx's arms, I couldn't help myself and I started to cry.

"Shhh," Demyx said, smoothing my hair down soothingly. "It'll be ok. It will all be ok."

No, it would never be ok, never. I just continued to shed my tears until I said something I shouldn't have.

"I hate him," I muttered.

"Who?" Demyx asked, continuing to comfort me.

"Xemnas," I spat.

"No," Demyx said. "You love him, you're just mad at him, and you have a right to be. But it'll all be better soon, you'll see."

I sigh, and just continue to stay there in his arms, relishing in the moment. God I love him. Why can't he see that? I wish Xemnas would go away. I wish he would die. I wish Sora to kill him. So I can have what I really want. So I can have my Demyx. So I can finally tell him how I feel.

_**I'll be there as soon as I can, But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before**_

"Dem," I sniff. "Thank you."

"No problem Zex," Dem said, pulling away from the embrace, but keeping one arm still around my shoulders. He looked at me. "You better now?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, looking at the ground to avoid revealing my feelings.

"Good," Demyx said, removing his arm. It took a lot to hide my disappointment. He stood up and looked out at the ocean and turned back to me with a smile. "It'll all get better."

I started to protest when he crouched down right in front of me.

"I promise," he said leaning over and kissing me on the forehead, like he did with all his friends. I fought back the urge to pull his face down and kiss him right there.

Demyx stood up and smiled at me.

"I'll see you later," and with that the blond man of my dreams walked away, heading back to where I knew he was late for practicing on his Sitar.

I watched him leave. If only he knew what he does to me. If only I could tell him. If only I could have him now. As I watched him leave I knew with sudden certainty that eventually I would have him. After all this shit with Xemnas was over and done with. After he was dead, I would have my Demyx. If only he would wait.

"Wait for me Demyx," I breathed, continuing to watch his back from my spot against the tree. Wait for me.

_**Before you**_


End file.
